Moments Between Life and Death
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: Naruto, Kakashi and Madara finally face off. Soon Naruto and Kakashi realizes that fighting Madara isn't a smart choice. What will happen in this battle to the death?  This is my first fanfic. BE NICE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto, kakashi and Madara finally face off. But is trying to defeat Madara a smart choice?

Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. BE NICE: 3

MY ENGLISH AND WRITING SKILLS SUCK

The first chapter is really short. I promise it will be longer as I write more chapters

Kakashi glared at the shinobi that stood across from him.

"Uchiha Madara" Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Kakashi studied the man carefully. He wore a black cloak and a mask with a sharigan and rinnegan design. He held a spear and a shield in his hands.

"You…!" said a blonde 16 year old standing next to Kakashi.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said without taking his eyes off of Madara.

"Copy ninja, why don't you just hand the kyuubi brat to me. Then this whole thing will settle quickly."

"In your dreams" Kakashi and Naruto said together.

Kakashi sighed and wonder how he got into this mess.

FLASHBACK

_"I want you to track down Madara. We got reports from ANBU that he is in the Rain Village near the Shizuki Mountains. Tsunade said pouring herself a cup of tea._

_"Madara? Hadn't seen him in a while, why is he appearing now?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow._

_"Kakashi, I want you to take Naruto with you." The fifth hokage added._

_"NARUTO? But Tsunade-sama! You know Madara's target is Naruto. How could you send him to the enemy?" Kakashi yelled._

_Tsunade frowned. It was everyday you get to see Kakashi lose it and yell._

_"Don't worry, Naruto can do it." She simply said sipping her tea._

_"If we fail?" Kakashi questioned._

_Then I'll send Anbu backup. If the worst, I'll come myself." Tsunade said without skipping a beat._

_Kakashi hesitated for a moment then said "Fine, but I'll choose the backup team._

_"Fair enough" Tsunade said _FLASHBACK END

"Kakashi- sensei, what's our plan? I'm been dying to kill this bastard for a while." Naruto said interrupting Kakashi's thoughts

"Patience, Naruto. We'll make the second move." Kakashi said calmly.

"Feh, Confident are we Kakashi? " Madara snorted.

" For the last time…." Madara said disappearing… and appearing behind Kakashi.

"Give me the kyuubi brat."

Kakashi and Naruto quickly scattered. Kakashi did some rapid signs.

" Katon: Goukayou no jutsu! (Fire style grand fireball no jutsu)" A huge fireball shot out at Madara.

" Heh, pitiful jutsu. Do you think I would be defeated by my own clan's jutsu?" Madara said transporting away.

" RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed it into Kakashi's fire jutsu. The fire immediately englarged and expanded.

" A combination jutsu!" Madara realized as the flames covered him.

" Did we get him?" Naruto wondered out loud.

" No, it wouldn't be that easy." Kakashi said as his eyes flashed at a spot where Madara reappeared.

"That's all you two got?" Madara taunted.

" You'll most definitely die like that." He said smiling at the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chapter! YAY! HOPE U ENJOY! XD

* * *

The blonde haired boy flinched at Madara's words. He took out a kunai and got into battle position.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" 3 Narutos appeared, each holding a kunai.

"You'll pay for all you've done!" They said charging at Madara.

"Wait Naruto!" Kakashi yelled going after him.

Madara swiftly stabbed all the clones with his spear. The clones disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"The real body isn't within the clones!" Madara realized.

The smoke from the clones disappeared, and he heard a sound of a thousand birds chirping.

"Rakirki!" Kakashi said charging at Madara.

Madara grabbed Kakashi's arm and swung him into a boulder.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled running up to Madara.

Madara kicked him into Kakashi. Kakashi gasped in pain.

"Damn it!" Kakashi moaned, getting up into battle position.

"You ok, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Somewhat…" He mumbled

"It gets real now. Let's move" Kakashi jumped on top of a boulder.

'Shuriken Kage Bunshin!" Kakashi threw a chain of shurikens at Madara, they multiplied.

Madara dodged them. Suddenly a pair of shurikens came of nowhere and stabbed Madara In the arm.

"Tch" Madara cursed under his breath. "Fire style Fiery Bird Missiles!" He shot out puffs of fire. Each puff turned into a form of a bird. They surround Naruto and Kakashi.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created 10 clones and took out explosive kunais and threw them at the birds. One by one, the birds disappeared.

"Water Style Dragon Missile!" Kakashi yelled. Water in shape of dragons shot at the fire birds. Soon they defeated all the birds.

They exchanged a few more jutsus. Both Naruto and Kakashi were panting hard. Kakashi was already using his sharigan. Naruto was practically collapsing.

"That's all you got?" Madara smirked.

Kakashi and Naruto ran up to Madara, attacking with taijutsu. Madara punched Naruto into a rock. He kicked Kakashi in the stomach, grabbed a fistful of his silver hair and slammed him on the hard ground.

"It's over, Copy Ninja." Madara whispered in his ear.

'Not….. yet" Kakashi gasped as Madara tightened his grip.

"Go for it Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

"Futon! Rasen-shuriken!" Naruto yelled.

Madara looked up to see Naruto in the air holding a huge shuriken- shaped Rasengan. Naruto started charging at Madara. Madara let go of Kakashi and jumped back. Naruto hurled the Rasen-shuriken at him.

"He threw it!" Madara said impressed.

Madara jumped back further.

"Gotcha! Expand!" Naruto shouted.

The Rasen-shuriken expanded

"What!" Madara cursed. Then he smiled. "Just kidding!" Madara's arm stretched out and caught the shuriken.

"What!" Naruto said in mid-air

"Impossible! How… could…he" Kakashi thought.

"Right back at you kyuubi brat!"Madara hurled it back at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen as his own jutsu spun toward him, He tried to dodge, but was too slow. The Rasen-shuriken hit him. Naruto screamed I pain. The shuriken battered his body. He fell onto the dirt floor.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto stood up. His arms and legs were bleeding. He could barely stand and hold a kunai.

"Lightening Style Lightening Hound!" Kakashi shot an electrical current at Madara with rage. The lightening turned into the shape of a wolf and it ran at Madara. Madara stretched out his hand and destroyed the hound. He charged at Kakashi. before Kakashi could react, Madara stabbed him with his spear.

"F-fast….!" Kakashi thought struggling.

"I don't have time to play games with you, Copy Ninja. Madara whispered in Kakashi's ear while pinning him against a boulder.

Kakashi let a moan of pain escape his lips. He slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

REVIEW ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here!**

**In the forest**

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji and a 4 man ANBU squad were running through the forest.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

**Flashback**

"_Who do you choose as your backup team?" Tsunade asked Kakashi._

"_A 4 man ANBU squad, Ino, Chouji, Neji and the spy outside the window." Kakashi said glancing at the glass behind the hokage._

"_Damn, I've been spotted… troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed. He opened the window and jumped in._

"_So why do you need backup?" Shikamaru said yawning._

"_Can't believe a lazy ass like you would be eavesdropping, Shikamaru." Tsunade said with a laugh._

"_Its troublesome, but I had nothing better to do." Shikamaru simply said._

"_Ok, I want you to gather the people I just named. Naruto and I will leave in a little bit. You guys will leave an hour later taking a different route. I don't want Madara to get suspicious, got it?" Kakashi explained._

"_That would be the wisest, even if it's troublesome." Shikamaru sighed._

"_You never change do you, Shikamaru?" Kakashi said with a smile._

"_Alright, enough chitchat! Shikamaru, I'll put you in charge of the back-up team." Tsunade said._

_The sixteen year old nodded. Kakashi turned to leave._

"_Wait, Kakashi-sensei!" Shikamaru yelled after him._

"_Hmm…" Kakashi mumbled._

"_Don't…die…." Shikamaru said in a low voice._

_Kakashi turned around and stared at the boy. Then he smiled as a sign of thank you and walked away._

**Flashback End**

Shikamaru smiled at that memory.

"Shikamaru, look!" Ino called out.

Shikamaru looked up, there was smoke coming up from further ahead.

"So it has begun." Shikamaru thought with a frown.

"Okay folks, it's troublesome, but we have to pick up our speed.

"Hai!" The 2 squads said.

"Hope nothing troublesome has happened." Shikamaru prayed with concern.

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly. Madara was nowhere in sight.

"Naruto!" Kakashi thought as his eyes flashed toward where Naruto was. He was still there.

"Thank goodness…" Kakashi sighed in relief. The boy was leaning against a boulder, barely standing. Kakashi suddenly saw a flash of black run past his.

"Madara!" Kakashi realized. Madara had a spear in his hand. He was charging at Naruto.

"Naruto, move!" Kakashi yelled frantically.

Naruto looked up as Madara charged at him. He tried to move, but his body refused. He was already at his limit. He stared wide- eyed as Madara was face to face with him.

A scream echoed through the mountains.


End file.
